The Weasley's Secret
by Cho ChangRULES
Summary: Ginnys first year at hogwarts-who knows what could happen. Maybe she could get closer to Harry? Or learn something new about her family.
1. Default Chapter

The Weasley's secret

A.N: This fic is set in the second book (The Chamber of Secrets… No duh!). Anyway, as you might notice, it is quite different from the happenings in the book. For instance, Harry and Ron don't arrive in a flying car in my Fic. And the Chamber of Secrets is not opened by some blood thirsty creep! So to sum it up, it is just set at the _time_ of the Chamber of Secrets.  
Oh and none of the Potter characters are from my head… only a few. So there!

It was Ginny's first day at Hogwarts. She didn't think that she would be nervous; not after all those years of wanting and dreaming of the huge castle with its winding staircases and hidden doors, but she was. 

She boarded the train, but not before a hysterical Molly was through with her ("Now remember, petal, if anything goes wrong, you just owl Mum and I'll notify Dumbledore right away!") Ginny was still trying to wipe off the lipstick marks.

When Ginny did finally make it to the train, Mrs. Weasley was in tears.

You could tell that Ginny and Ali where almost instant friends, from the moment their eyes met.

"Hi," Ginny said, helping the girl that had just tripped over what appeared to be nothing.  
"I'm Ginny."

"Hi" The girl did not seem to be very talkative.

Thinking that the girl might not speak English she said "W-h-a-t i-s -y-o-u-r n-a-m-e" she said, spelling out everything that she said.

The girl thought for a moment and said plainly "Ali… and I do speak the English language,"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ginny said, going pink 

"That's fine," Ali replied, and they both started to laugh as they thought about what had just happened.

"Let's go find someplace to sit," Ginny said. They found an empty compartment and sat down.

"Good start," Ali said back. 

When they got seated and started talking they found that they had almost everything in common, including their looks. Although Ginny and Ali didn't take much notice of it, they looked exactly alike.

By the end of the journey they were best friends.

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid called over the crowd. Ali and Ginny battled to get to where Hagrid was standing. On their way they met Ron and Harry. 

"Hey Ginny! You all right over there?" Ron said, making his way over to Ginny and her newly found friend.

"Hi, Ron." Ginny replied. Ali noticed how Ginny blushed slightly as she said, "Oh.. Hi Harry" Ali made a mental note to ask Ginny about that later. Ron then looked over at Ali "Hi there, I'm Ron,"

"And I'm Harry," they said. 

Ali, not being one for long introductions, said "Ali"

Ron looked closely at Ali, then at Ginny, and they grew a bit self-conscious. 

"Harry, look here! These two are twins!" Ron said jokingly. 

"Yes, c'mon Ron, we've got to go. Bye Ginny, bye Ali" Harry said.

"Last call for first years!" Hagrid called. 

Ali and Ginny made their way over to Hagrid.

It was a bumpy ride over the lake, the mist was just starting to roll in and it was getting very cold.

When they eventually got to the hall they looked like drowned rats, some idiot called Matthew had managed to sink one of the boats, by standing up in it and waving at Ali.

Ginny felt a huge lurch in stomach as they entered the Great hall. She knew why. 

"The sorting," Ali breathed. 

"How do you know about the sorting hat? You have no brothers or sisters at Hogwarts, do you?" Ginny asked. 

"Just because I come from an orphana- I mean… It's called reading, Ginny, you should try it some time!" 

Ginny decided to leave it at that; she didn't want to wreck a friendship.

"Alison, are you coming or not?" Professor McGonagall asked, getting cross. When Ali was walking up the stairs to the sorting hat, she tripped. Ginny thought that Ali must have jinx on her, as she had tripped at least four times that day!

When Ali eventually did get to the sorting hat and put it on she could hear everything that it said: "No doubt about it… you have the makings of a Ravenclaw. But maybe not quite… Therefore you must be a GRYFFINDOR!" 

When it was finally Ginny's turn the hat didn't have to think twice. "GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled to the hall. All the Gryffindors were cheering as loudly as they could, Harry included, which made Ginny turn a brilliant shade of pink.

***

A/N: Did you like it? Didja didja didja? I did. Actually, this is a Beta-reader's note, since the author isn't writing it, but let's not be picky.


	2. The second ChapterOh yeahHow orginal am ...

A .N: I know that the last chapter wasn't great.. But here goes yet another one.. Hopefully a bit more fascinating. Oh yes and I NEED REVIEWS!  
  
When Ginny had finally calmed herself down enough to listen to the speeches, she just caught the tail end of Dumbledore's "And first years are not permitted to go into the Forbidden Forest". At this, the twins' faces lit up. "Did he say, first years?" Fred said excitedly. "I believe that you are right!" George replied. Dumbledore, catching onto his mistake, swiftly added, "And that goes for the rest of the school as well." The twins scowled. "Now let's eat!" A sigh went up around the room, as all the dishes of food appeared. "Oh, I always love this bit!" Ron said, helping himself to a large helping of mashed potatoes, but at the same time elbowing Ali to tell her this thrilling news "Thrilling." Ali said. "What's up with you?" Ron said "Well, I really wanted to be in Ravenclaw," Ali said, gazing into the chicken leg as if it held some deep meaning. "Well, don't worry. Look at Hermione! She's also a brain and she didn't get put in there. Anyway, thank your lucky stars it isn't Slytherin or worse. Hufflepuff!" Ron said. "Yes, you're right," Ali said, tucking into her food.  
  
When they had all finished their food, it was time to go up to their dormitories. On the way up, Hermione and Ali got talking. "Have you read Hogwarts a History?" Ali asked "Don't get her started! Please!" Ron groaned.  
  
***  
  
The next day was uneventful (that is, if you don't count Ali's falling down the stairs at least three times. She seemed to be quite an expert at it). The thing that annoyed both Ali and Ginny was that teachers kept on getting them muddled up; they kept on calling out "WEASLEY" expecting Ali to answer.  
  
But one thing that Ginny had noticed was that Ali was talking in her sleep. Normally Ginny just threw a pillow at her and hadn't taken anymore notice, but tonight was different. She was shouting, "HELP, NO! LEAVE HER!" Ginny ran over to her bed and shook her awake. Ali was shaking and clutching her leg. When Ginny had finally calmed her down and got back into bed herself, she thought that the way that Ali had screamed and stuff was the way that Ron had described Harry's dreams. But then she cleared her mind; it was just a bad dream. that was it; or maybe she was just missing her family. She had never really heard Ali talk about her family. ***  
  
"Ginny, WAKE UP!" shouted Ali, shaking her friend violently. "UGH, what is it, Ali? It's seven fifteen AND it's a weekend." Ginny said, stuffing her head under the pillow. "Exactly! Today's the first Quidditch match of the year! Hufflepuff against Gryffindor." Ali said. It wasn't the game that Ali was excited about; it was getting Ginny up on a weekend at this hour. Ginny never surfaced before ten on a Saturday. Finally, she appeared, eyes red, and muttering darkly and giving Ali evil looks. "You know what I'd like to do to the whole lot of you early risers?" Ginny said, pulling herself out of bed. "No, what?" replied Ali cheerfully. She was already dressed and ready to go. Her only answer was another evil look as Ginny rooted around in her trunk for a hairbrush. 


	3. Hufflepuff V Gryfindorr

Ali and Ginny walked down to the great hall, Ginny glaring at the world. Ali bounded up to Harry, Hermione and Ron who where huddled around the corner of the table ' Hey!' Ginny noted with interest that even though Harry had a full plate of food before him he hadn't touched it he looked worried. 'Harry why aren't you eating?' Ginny asked 'That's what I've been saying!' Ron said 'For goodness sake Harry it's just Hufflepuff!' Just then Hannah walked passed and gave them a hurt look she mumbled something about how they'd be sorry.Ron scooped some beans onto Harry's plate 'Now Harry remember- beans good for the heart but the more you eat them the more you-- ' "Ok thanks for that Ron" Said Harry pushing his plate away " Well at least you can gas them if nothing else" Ron said smirking.  
  
Ali and Ginny trundled down to the quiddich Pitch after they had finally convinced Harry to have a piece of toast. They found seats right next to Ron and Hermione. Ginny looked up at the sky, not a cloud in sight, it was quite hot Ginny thought rolling up the arms of her robes. The teams marched out flashing colours of scarlet and yellow in the breeze that had picked up. "Mount your brooms" Madam Hootch shouted, Ginny could see that one of the Hufflepuffs where shaking! Ginnny knew that there was no game plan all they needed was for Harry to grab the snitch and the game would be over, this would spare that Hufflepuffs a lot pain.But still Ginny could see that the Gryfindorrs where teasing with the Hufflepuffs by letting them get to the goals and then doing something really mean to block the goals. Ginny was cheering loudly for her house, she saw that Ali and Hermione where having a long discussion about Hogwarts a History and not paying any attention to the game "HEY! You two stop talking and shout for our house!' Just then Jordan's voice broke through the speakerphone "Katie Bell, a nice turn there, Oh dear nearly fell of the broom there thanks to a measly Huffle-" He was cut short by "JORDAN!" "Sorry Prof.G, I'll say this again folks I am not biest in any way what so ever! OH NO Hufflepuff scores! The first time in 25 years I believe' "JORDAN!" "Only giving the fact prof.G"  
  
"Ginny" Ali said surfacing from reading Hogwarts a History, Ginny's response was slow because she was doing a war cry with some girls in their house. As far as Ali could make out the war cry consisted mainly of 'Go Go fight Fight gee I hope-mumble mumble' But then again Ali wasn't big on War cries she didn't like the whole jumping up and down thing. Just as Ginny was about to sit down and speak to Ali Jordan's voice came over the speaker again " And we've got four girls doing a VERY cool war cry!' So Ginny jumped up again as the crowd focused on them. Ali could see that Ginny was not going to answer she got off the stands which was not easy when you had people like Deera Deith from Slytherin trying to trip you up when tripping was already a problem. But she finally got off the stands and wandered off towards the library. She got into the library and breathed in the comforting smell of old musty books. She walked down the rows of books trying to decide what to read, she stood in a pool of sunlight looking at some books weighing up which to read she shivered although it was hot outside it was cold in the old library. Suddenly something caught her eye, she looked over at the tables where students could generally Talk, gossip and NOT STUDY which Ali thought was terrible and a waste of space. But that wasn't the point she wandered over to the table where a familiar figure sat. 


End file.
